


mad scientist

by thulkwarrior



Series: ThorBruce Week 2018 [2]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Fluff, Height difference, Humour, Hurt/Comfort, Little bit of angst, M/M, ThorBruce Week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-02
Updated: 2018-08-02
Packaged: 2019-06-20 22:00:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15543051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thulkwarrior/pseuds/thulkwarrior
Summary: thorbruce week day 2: height difference.thor will support bruce banner through anything, and that is a known fact. but he also has to know when to draw the line, and he’s pretty sure standing on countertops is very much bordering that line.





	mad scientist

“bruce, get down” 

sometimes, thor really wonders why he married this man. sure, bruce was everything thor would ever need, and more. (the and more being the added green boyfriend that came with him). and yeah maybe thor was constantly blown away by how intelligent bruce was. and maybe he’s the most kind hearted person thor had he honour of knowing. 

but sometimes, when thor would walk in on bruce putting socks in the freezer or brushing his teeth with oregano, claiming it was ‘for science’; he really questioned what he had gotten himself into when he said ‘i do’. 

now was one of those moments.

“no.” the reply was short and definitive, almost dominating. 

but thor really found it difficult to take his husband seriously when he was stood on a counter top. 

“bruce, you know i will love you and support you through any experiment you wish to perform for your research; but really i fail to see what good this is going to do” thor said, craning his neck to look the love of his life in the eyes as he tried to talk him down. 

“this isn’t for science! it’s for my dignity!” bruce threw his arms up, a borderline deranged look on his face. 

thor scanned his husband. his odd socks, sweatpants, oversized tshirt. and the messy hair and askew glasses were really adding to his ‘scientist gone mad’ look. 

thor could only come to one conclusion. 

“are you doing saucepan?” 

bruce blinked at thor, his arms dropping limply to his side. 

“am- am i doing what?” bruce’s face changed from berserk to dumbfounded. 

“saucepan. you know? the plant. the one that makes you go all crazy. because you are very much acting like you have been smoking saucepan right now” thor explained, bringing his hands to his hips. 

realisation swept across bruce’s features, and he brought a hand up to cover his face. 

“oh my god; thor. you mean pot?” bruce groaned. 

“ah yes! that’s the one! are you doing pot?” thor raised his eyebrows at bruce, waiting for an answer. 

“no, no, no of course im not doing pot. i’m not on drugs, thor. i just want to be TALL” bruce exasperated, taking his glasses off and rubbing his eyes. 

“tall? bruce why on midgard would you stand on a counter because you want to be tall?” thor’s posture dropped in confusion. 

“because you always go on about how you feel so safe and protected by hulk, and i can’t do that for you! i’m so short and weak, and you have to do all the protecting for me! this is just another addition to the endless list of reasons why hulk should be the one to take control, because people need him more!” bruce shouted, before dropping down until he was sat on the edge of the counter top. 

thor’s expression softened as banner buried his face in his hands again, letting out a deep sigh. thor stepped forward, standing between bruce’s legs, and he grabbed either side of his face. 

“i thought you and the hulk were on good terms?” thor asked, softly. 

“we are. he’s actually being very reasonable nowadays. which is awful, because now i have no reason to hate him, he’s kinda likeable” bruce sighed, leaning his head forward onto thor’s chest. 

one of thor’s hands rested atop bruce’s head, running his fingers through his curls, the other wrapped itself around bruce’s shoulders. 

“now you listen to me, bruce. you may not be the strongest physically. but you are still damn sight the strongest person i know. bruce you make me feel safe because i’m not afraid to be completely and unashamedly myself with you. i can cry with you, i can laugh with you, i can share my trauma and you can share yours. bruce you are my home, as is hulk. you both complete me, and don’t you EVER think for a second i need hulk more than i need you. my heart beats for both of you, i need both of you. and i love both of you, with my entire being” thor’s shirt got increasingly more damp as he spoke, and he ran his hand up to the base of bruce’s neck in comfort. 

bruce eventually raised his head, and pulled thor in to a damp, sloppy kiss. 

“i love you” bruce sniffed. 

“i love you too, my darling” thor leaned forward for another kiss, wrapping his arms around bruce’s waist and bruce’s draped his around his neck. 

bruce pulled thor in closer, arching his back to allow their bodies to press against each other. the kiss began to get more heated, as bruce opened his lips and thor’s tongue ran along his teeth. 

thor rolled his hips forward and bruce groaned. thor smiled into the kiss and pulled back. 

“how about we take this to the bedroom?” thor said deeply, bringing his thumbs up to wipe the tears still running down bruce’s face. 

“if there’s one place bruce banner can overpower thor god of thunder, it’s there.”

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this in like an hour im sorry if it’s bad 
> 
> i take request on my tumblr: thulkwarrior
> 
> please follow my twitter: @hulksbxnner


End file.
